


Stained

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Mother-Son Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Nei suoi occhi c’era qualcosa d’indefinibile.Pezzi di carbone privi di vita, li avevano definiti in molti.Eppure ogni mattina guardandosi allo specchio, Severus Piton cercava di andare oltre quello che vedeva, sperando intensamente di scorgere una luce nel fondo di quell’oceano di nero.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	Stained

**_ Stained _ **

Nei suoi occhi c’era qualcosa d’indefinibile.

Pezzi di carbone privi di vita, li avevano definiti in molti.

Eppure ogni mattina guardandosi allo specchio, Severus Piton cercava di andare oltre quello che vedeva, sperando intensamente di scorgere una luce nel fondo di quell’oceano di nero.

Ma sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato mai più niente, non un bagliore o una speranza che lo facesse riemergere da quell’atra esistenza. E si era dunque rassegnato a rimanere per sempre un’ombra, non rammentando quasi più le parole di una delle uniche persone che davvero avevano visto qualcosa, che avevano distinto dei segni in mezzo a tutta quella mancanza di calore.

_Era luglio, l’estate del 1975. Stava correndo lungo il marciapiede, per la precisione stava scappando. L’ennesima lite, fatta solo d’insulti, ingiurie e puzza d’alcool. Non ce l’aveva fatta a rimanere, sebbene lasciare sua madre da sola con quel mostro gli creasse dei sensi di colpa non indifferenti. Si fermò, come se improvvisamente avesse dimenticato il motivo che lo spingeva a correre. Che cosa stava facendo? Con il tempo aveva temuto di essersi davvero trasformato in quel vile, quel vigliacco che aveva sempre cercato di evitare._

_Si sentiva vuoto, come se non avesse scelta. Come se avesse improvvisamente deciso che la sua presenza in quel mondo era inutile, che non poteva fare niente per le persone che amava. Si accasciò sul marciapiede, incurante degli sguardi incuriositi della gente intorno a lui._

_Severus Piton non avrebbe più avuto ragione d’esistere, se fosse dipeso da lui. Sarebbe dovuto diventare solo un ricordo, un ricordo che marcisse presto in menti troppo stanche per sopportare anche il peso della memoria._

_Fu in quel momento che un ragazzino appena quindicenne, si rassegnò. Si arrese al nero che era destinato ad accogliere i suoi giorni, uno dopo l’altro, finché non avesse annegato la sua stessa esistenza._

_La mattina dopo, sceso malvolentieri in cucina per la colazione, osservò la madre, così come l’osservò lei._

_Rimasero così, immobili, sfruttando quel singolo attimo di silenzio e di pace, una rarità assai preziosa in quella casa._

_Severus fu certo di scorgere la delusione nei suoi occhi, il rimpianto di una donna che amava e che non aveva ricevuto dall’amore altro che ferite, tormenti e notti insonni. E il ragazzo sapeva che lui era parte di quella delusione, nella sua immensa incapacità di proteggerla in alcun modo._

_Quando i suoi poteri avevano cominciato a manifestarsi, aveva sperato ardentemente di poter schiacciare quell’uomo che non meritava la definizione di padre, di renderlo alla terra da cui proveniva, in quanto definibile solo come ‘verme’._

_Ma non era abbastanza forte da difendere la madre, e non perché rischiasse di soccombere fisicamente a quello sciocco Babbano. Troppo in fretta aveva scoperto che l’unico attacco a cui la magia non poteva opporre una degna risposta, era quello delle parole. Delle parole biascicate, parole che portavano con loro il fetido odore dell’alcool e della verità._

_Parole che l’avevano costretto a chiudersi in se stesso, costruendogli intorno un muro che mai avrebbe potuto essere infranto._

_E così, quand’era a casa, si costringeva a guardare lo sfacelo dell’unica donna che lo amasse, e rimaneva immobile, come incapace di muoversi, come sordo al suo tacito grido d’aiuto._

_Severus Piton non aveva mai capito davvero che cosa spingesse Eileen ad amarlo, giungendo alla conclusione che fosse soltanto colpa di quell’istinto materno di cui tutti parlavano. Perché nessun essere sano di mente avrebbe mai potuto provare il benché minimo affetto per qualcuno capace solo di fissare mentre le ferite prendono una forma netta sul corpo._

_Ma continuava ad amarlo, e a lui tanto bastava. Sentiva di avere un immenso amore da donare, e lei era l’unico sfogo per questo sentimento che pareva quasi bruciargli in corpo._

_Ma ben presto, si rese conto che la sua era una maledizione. Tutto ciò che amava, era destinato a soccombere._

Sua madre era stata la causa della sua rovina. L’aveva convinto che c’era speranza anche per lui, speranza che un giorno qualcuno potesse davvero leggergli dentro, andare oltre quel tetro involucro, e scoprire che Severus era solo un essere umano, come tutti gli altri.

Ma ‘normale’ era una definizione che non gli si addiceva affatto, e Severus lo dovette constatare fin troppo presto, al prezzo di lacrime mai piante, per persone che nella sua vita non erano mai esistite. O almeno, non come lui avrebbe voluto.

_“Severus, che cos’hai?” la rossa gli si avvicinò, con il solito sguardo che conosceva solo le espressioni della dolcezza e dell’allegria. Il giovane mago diciassettenne si strinse nelle spalle._

_“Non ho niente, Lily” sibilò. Non gli piaceva essere sgarbato con lei, ma ancor meno gli faceva piacere mostrarsi debole ai suoi occhi. Era avvolto nella solita, cupa mantella nera, seduto all’ombra di uno dei grandi alberi che costeggiavano Hogwarts. Lily si accorse che era vicino alle lacrime, ma ormai lo conosceva fin troppo bene per sapere che non avrebbe pianto. Non Severus, per nessuna ragione al mondo. Sospirò._

_“Andiamo, lo sai che con me puoi parlare” tentò di convincerlo, non guadagnando altro che un’occhiata torva._

“ _Davvero Lily, non so che dirti” mentì spudoratamente. Appoggiò la testa contro il tronco e sbuffò sarcasticamente, sperando che l’amica non se ne accorgesse._

_Che cosa avrebbe dovuto dirle? Che le lettere che riceveva da casa erano sempre più esigue? E che ognuna di quelle lettere puzzava di menzogne da lontano un miglio? Che nelle parole vedeva chiaramente il tremore nelle mani della madre, vedeva macchie d’inchiostro rovinato indelebilmente dalle lacrime?_

_No, non avrebbe potuto. Lily gli voleva bene, e lui questo lo sapeva. Ma sapeva anche che non era il momento di mostrarsi per quello che era realmente, di lasciare in lei solo il sentore di un Severus Piton che forse non era così semplice da capire come sembrava._

_E poi sapeva che la fiducia che riponeva in lei andava scemando man mano che il rapporto della ragazza con Potter si cementificava. Si girò a guardarla, senza che nessuno dei due dicesse una parola. Scrutò quegli occhi verdi, tentando di imprimerli permanentemente nella sua memoria, come se in qualche modo riuscisse a sapere che non avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo che desiderava per guardarli ancora._

_Lei gli accarezzò dolcemente una guancia, fissandolo esattamente al pari di lui._

_“Hai gli occhi più tetri, oggi” sussurrò, a metà fra il serio e il canzonatorio. Piton scosse la testa._

_“Il nero dei miei occhi è sempre uguale, non può mutare in alcun modo, perché non esiste un nero più scuro” le disse, razionalmente._

_“Anche il nero ha le sue sfumature Severus, se solo sei in grado di coglierle” ribatté fieramente la strega._

_Oh sì, Severus sapeva perfettamente che se al mondo c’era qualcuno in grado di cogliere le sfumature, quella era Lily Evans. Solo che in lui c’erano delle sfaccettature, dei lati della sua vita e del suo carattere che non avrebbe mai voluto che lei notasse._

_Pur nella sua immensa debolezza, restava vivo in lui un istinto ancestrale che gli imponeva di proteggerla, non sapendo nemmeno da cosa la dovesse proteggere._

_L’unica cosa di cui era certo, era che Lily non era salutare per lui, così come lui non lo era per lei. Aveva realizzato fin troppo presto quanto quell’amicizia fosse presto destinata a soccombere sotto il peso di due strade che non avrebbero mai potuto coincidere._

_“Ti prego Lily... lasciami in pace” le disse, come se la stesse supplicando. E non la pregava perché effettivamente se ne andasse. La pregava di perdonargli il male che era costretto a farle, la pregava di chiudere gli occhi davanti ai suoi fallimenti, davanti alla sua disgregante incapacità di vivere. E lei lo faceva da troppo tempo per non rischiare che quell’equilibrio si spezzasse improvvisamente, come se a tenerli uniti non ci fosse altro che la labilità di un rapporto divenuto cenere._

La colpa gli gravava sulle spalle da più di un decennio, senza che la memoria riuscisse a trovare delle falle nella sua mente, per liberarsi di quei ricordi che era diventato troppo difficile possedere.

 _“Non c’è nessuna sfumatura in me Lily”_ si ritrovò a pensare, conscio della sua sconfitta. Il suo passato era per lui un’etichetta che raccontava l’uomo che era diventato. Incapace di proteggere la madre, incapace di proteggere Lily, alla fine erano morte entrambe sotto la mano di esseri indegni del nome di uomini, ed entrambe portavano alta l’egida del suo fallimento. Tuttavia era conscio del fatto che in qualche modo lo stessero ancora osservando, da qualche luogo non ben definito, in cui Severus neanche credeva. Come se volessero far pesare il loro sguardo su di lui, proteggendolo nonostante tutto ciò che lui aveva causato. Osservava il cielo, e gli sembrava quasi di riuscire a scorgere entrambe.

I tempi erano bui, persino più oscuri di quanto sentisse la propria anima. Sapeva che la fine era vicina, riusciva a scorgere i tetri presagi dell’apice della sua vanagloria.

Sarebbe morto un uomo che aveva chiuso in sé, protetto da mura invisibili, un amore purissimo. Un amore inutile, in quanto inespresso. Un amore maledetto, che aveva mietuto fiero le sue vittime.

Un amore che Severus avrebbe lasciato volentieri a questa terra, come se fosse unicamente un fardello.

Un amore macchiato di nero, come se fosse lo stesso riflesso dei suoi occhi, della sua anima.

Un amore che aveva privilegiato due sole donne, le quali ora vi giacevano insieme in una gelida tomba.


End file.
